<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then It Happened by mcyeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386317">And Then It Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyeet/pseuds/mcyeet'>mcyeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I dont know what I'm writing, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter is a lil whore, Porn but there's a plot first, Spider-man top, Top Peter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is 29, Wade just wants love, Wade-bottom, angsty boys, deadpool-bottom, the boyos r anxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcyeet/pseuds/mcyeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is broken after a bad run in with The Rhino, Spidey brings him home to help him clean up. The two goof around and reveal their identities and things get steamy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, deadpool / spider-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A run in with Rhino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so be warned, wanted to show a more aggressive Spider-Man so here we go. Lil disclaimer; In this fic Peter is 25 and Wade is 29. I want to hear your criticism so please tell me in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter jumped down from his perch on a small store front, he looked down at Deadpool. The man was broken, his limbs sticking in and out by weird angles, Spider-Man grimaced at the sight. Even if Deadpool had super healing and an inability to die he still felt the pain from every hit.</p><p>Deadpool turned his head from the pavement of the street and looked up to see Spider-Man watching over him. </p><p>"Like what ya see?" Deadpool said with a shaky voice. He was in a great deal of pain and it was obvious to the smaller boy.</p><p>"Pool' what the fuck?" Spider-Man responded.</p><p>"I'm the fuck!! The ugliest fuck there ever was thank you very much!" The mercenary's voice growing stronger.</p><p>"No, seriously Pool' you can't just throw yourself in front of people just because you can't die! I know it hurts, stop self sacrificing! What you're doing is like some kind of twisted self harm!" The hero said.</p><p><em>Spider-Man is mad we got hurt?</em>  Wade thought to himself. <em>He really cares about me!</em> </p><p>"Aw you really do care!" </p><p>"Pool' I just don't want you to let yourself get hurt like that... You were supposed to be his distraction not his punching bag! The Rhino is numb in the brain you can just step away when he charges!"</p><p>Spider-Man wouldn't admit it but he had grown fond of the older man. Deadpool had claimed to 'turn over a new leaf' and Peter was honestly thrilled to have a battle buddy. Over the last two months Peter enjoyed his 2am tacos and small quips, but he couldn't stand how willing Deadpool was when it came to getting hurt. </p><p>"Well I don't know about you but I think I did a mighty fine job at taking down the zoo escapee."</p><p>Peter chuckled before responding, "Yeah sure, you were his personal pancake by the end".</p><p>He looked Deadpool in the white eyes of his mask. Peter felt sorry for Deadpool, his arms and legs were starting to straighten out but the older man was still sitting in a puddle of his own blood. </p><p>"Alright Pool' let's get ya outta here before a kid comes by and gets traumatized, your costume is going to be sticky and bloody for a while. Is there somewhere I could take you as you wait for your legs to work properly?"</p><p>The streetlights flickered on in the background and just then the men realized what time it was. </p><p>"Yeah, I have a place off of fifth avenue, because I'm a bit <em>drippy</em> we might want to go through the window... That is if you'll be a dear and carry me..." The eyes on Deadpool's mask shifted to something that looked like puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Sure I don't think you'd make it terrifically far on your own anyway." Spider-Man knelt down onto the road beside him, he scoped up the bigger man with ease. </p><p>"Jeez Mr. Muscles no need to be rude, I do believe this is the closest I will ever get to your amazing ass. So please, take your time."</p><p>Spider-Man scoffed before he started to walk down the road with the mercenary in arms. On their small walk Deadpool kept quiet except for the occasional directions for Peter, Wade adored the man. He was more than happy just to be this close to the Hero of his dreams. </p><p>Their short walk stopped as Deadpool pointed at the fire escape leading up to his apartment. Peter then turned and placed Deadpool on the old metal stairs.</p><p>"Alright Pool' last stop on the Spider Train. Choo! Choo!"</p><p>"Aw, Spidey you can't leave me here. Please!! If you come up I'll order pizza and we can play Mario Kart on my new PlayStation! Pleeeeeeaaaaaasee!!" The bigger man pleaded.</p><p>"Fine... The pizza has to have stuffed crust, deal?" </p><p>"Deal! No take backs!"</p><p>Secretly Peter was thrilled at the invitation, he loved spending time around Deadpool. He could tell the mercenary was making an effort to be a better person, the thought gave Peter butterflies whenever they were together. He had fallen in love with a murderer, and from all his explicit stories a straight one at that.</p><p>So Peter carried Wade through the open window and was surprised at the cleanliness of the apartment, it was most grey and white painted walls giving it a nice modern look. The large room had two grey couches facing a large flat screen TV in a corner, on the opposite corner there was a lovely kitchen with marbled counter tops and three hanging lights hovering four feet above it.</p><p>"Deadpool... why do we always meet on roof tops when you have this ?" Spider-Man asked.</p><p>"To be honest I thought it would be too boring, there's no spice in here. Feel free to take shower though, I kinda bled on you a lot. The bathroom is to your right. Walk down that hallway and its the first door."</p><p>"Sounds like a good idea, do you have a change of clothes or something I could borrow?"</p><p>"Yeah I'll set up some clothes outside the door for ya."</p><p>With that the young hero set Deadpool onto his feet before making his was to the washroom. He heard the bigger man ordering pizza, then bustling in the hallway to clean up blood and patch himself up accordingly. </p><p>Peter felt so relaxed, his hot shower was amazing. He was able to enjoy the warm water and steady water pressure Deadpool had to offer. Peter was also quite happy to use his friends body wash, as it smelled of coconuts and some flower he had never heard of but it was a very pleasant smell. The towels inside were also nice and fluffy, Peter assumed that the other man would spare no expense when it came to comfort. It was quite a welcome change in his opinion. </p><p>After his amazing shower he stepped out and put his mask on, he opened the bathroom door just so he could snatch up the pile of clothes left outside. </p><p>Peter chuckled to himself when he recognized the pattern on the pajamas to be his famous Spider-Man logo. With the oversized PJ's and fitted face mask on he stepped out. </p><p>Deadpool was sitting on the couch still in full costume but his body looked much better, as it looked like a normal body should ( with the addition of rippling muscles).  The man hadn't noticed Peter as he attentively flipped through the TV channels. </p><p>"Looking for something special?" Spidey said, startling the red and black costumed man.</p><p>"Jesus Spidey! That was the closest I've ever been to having a heart attack! How do the clothes fit?"</p><p> "They're big and comfy thanks, they smell as good as you do." With that Peter could feel his blush forming and he was glad to have the mask.</p><p>Wade choked on the air, "Um.. well thanks. The pizza will be here in five. Do you want something to drink?" </p><p>"Water would be nice."</p><p>"On it baby boy."</p><p>Peter nearly died on the spot, how could Wade say that? How was he so calm. </p><p>"Hey, um Pool' I trust you... I'm kinda tired of hiding my identity around you. I mean I already know your name is Wade and I have seen most of your scars from whenever we eat tacos and burritos." </p><p>Peter began to lift his hands to peel the mask away, but Wade stopped him. Placing his big hands on Peter's slim wrists.</p><p>"Hey listen if you take off your mask I will feel obligated to take off mine and it's not pretty under here." Deadpool said pointing towards his mask."</p><p>"I don't really care, I'm not shallow enough to treat you differently because of how you look. You know that right?" </p><p>Deadpool nodded silently slightly embarrassed. He removed his hand from Peter's wrists and watched as the smaller man lifted his mask. To reveal beautiful big brown eyes, dozens of freckles sprinkled across his face. His hair, a dirty brown colour, he looked very adorable according to Wade. The smaller boy looked up to Wade and introduced himself. </p><p>"Hi Wade, my name is Peter Parker and it's nice to meet you!"</p><p>Wade silently thanked the gods as he looked down at the man of his dreams. This was going to be a good night for Wade.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wade reveals himself to Peter and smut ensues. Please comment your thoughts! This is my first fic so please leave your thoughts and criticism in the comments!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade was head over heels for the gorgeous person in front of him, named Peter Parker.</p><p>"Peter...Peter Parker?" Wade tasted the word in his mouth.</p><p>It seemed a fitting name to him.  Wade copied Peter and in the same motion as he took off the mask of his costume, he grimaced slightly not wanting to see Peter shy away. But he didn't. Peter watched him carefully with his big doe eyes. When Wade's mask had finally been pulled off Peters face shifted. His eyebrows curved, and Wade understood that Peter wasn't afraid or grossed out. Peter pitied him. </p><p>"Why hello Peter Parker it's nice to meet you, my name is Wade Winston Wilson. At your service hot stuff." Wade said worriedly.</p><p>Now that Peter no longer had a mask on Wade could see his cheeks redden. Peter was blushing and Wade could see it. It made the Wade so excited, he understood that the adorable blush was caused by him! </p><p>"Don't sell yourself short, you had me worried Wade. I thought you were going to be ugly." Peter cooed. He watched the man with amazing blue eyes, and strong bone structure as his facial expression changed. </p><p>"You don't think I am?"</p><p>"No, Wade I think you're extremely handsome."</p><p>"You're being serious, right?!?" Wade was giddy at the thought of someone so beautiful thinking he was handsome.</p><p>"Yes Wade I think your handsome, I'm serious."</p><p>Peter continued "But why would my opinion matter to you? Why do you care what I think of your looks? Aren't you supposed to be the infamous Merc with a mouth?"</p><p>Wade looked hurt. Peter had taken it too far and hurt the man he fell for. Peter opened his mouth to take back his comment but was quickly shut up.</p><p>"I care about your opinion <em>because-I-like-you</em>." Wade said the last four words as fast as he possibly could. His breathing stopped as he waited for Peter's response.</p><p>"I - uh Wade I thought you were straight! I thought... AH! You could've... Why didn't you.. " Peter trailed off and turned his head up to face Wade and he looked lost.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Peter turned around and quickly opened the door and spoke to the pizzaman, he placed the two boxes on the countertop before turning to look at Wade once more. </p><p>"Look I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable you can go." Wade turned his head and faced the ground, too ashamed to look Peter in the eyes. </p><p>"NO, No, no, no, no, I'm not going. Wade I'm gay and I like you too but I thought..." Peter panicked  </p><p>Wade immediately turned his head to look Peter in the eyes once more.</p><p>"Wade I thought you were straight and mmm... Wade I really like you."</p><p>Wade turned around and fell into the couch, a huge smile crawled across his face and Peter stood baffled. </p><p>"I thought it was the other way around! I thought you were straight! Fuck! Yes! I'm Pan."  Wade sat down and beamed up at Peter. </p><p>Peter remembered why he liked Wade so much, his childish honesty. His muscles probably helped.</p><p>Peter jumped onto the couch and threw his arms around Wades neck. This day just got a whole lot better.</p><p>"Wade can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that?" Wade said as he moved Peter onto his lap.</p><p>Their lips clashed and Peter moved on top needy, he was moving hungrily and trying to put his hands all over the mercenary. For Wade time froze, this was bliss nothing could be kissing. If this was all Peter wanted this is what they would do for as long as possible.</p><p>"Wade can we go to your room?" Peter whispered between harsh kisses. He could feel his erections pushing into Wade's stomach painfully. </p><p>"Anything for you baby boy..."  Wade said as he began to get up carrying Peter.</p><p>"No stop I got this..."  Peter got off of Wade before picking him up and sweeping him off his feet. Carrying him to what Peter guessed was the bedroom because it was the only door left. </p><p>Wade giggled happily "I could get used to being carried ya know, no one can carry me like this anymore!"</p><p>"Well get ready hot stuff, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days" Peter said with a smirk as he opened the door to Wade's bedroom.</p><p>"Woah slow down baby boy, I got three things. One ummm... yes please. Two any boundaries? Three this can't be a one time thing, please promise you won't leave after seeing under the suit." </p><p>Peter stopped walking and stood, "No Wade I'm not going anywhere. But...sometimes I use my super-strength by accident and people get hurt. Please tell me if I go too far, I really like you and I don't want to hurt you." </p><p> Peter walked over and dropped Wade down on the bed, before jumping on top and straddling him. Grinding his erection into the mercenary's costume.</p><p>"This... needs to come off... Now." Peter growled between spins of his hips.</p><p>Wade huffed "The zipper..... is on the....back.... I ....<em>oh fuck Peter</em>".</p><p>Peter flipped over Deadpool still between his legs. Pulling back the zipper, peeling off the costume and discarding it off the side of the white bed sheets. Leaving the anit-hero on this stomach in only his briefs Peter ran his hands all over Wade's upper back. Making Wade shiver with want.</p><p>"Wade roll over I want to see your beautiful face." With that Wade turned over and his hard-on rubbed over his hero's thigh.  Peter took it as a challenge and pulled Wade's boxers down and took Wade's length into his mouth. Wade's eyes rolled back and he whimpered softly, putting his hand on Peter's scalp pulling at his hair. </p><p>"I.... Spidey.... you're <em>so good</em> to... me.. but.... <em>please stop</em>... I don't...want to come yet." Wade said breathily. "Take it... off" Wade continued as he reached down to pull off Peter's borrowed pajama shirt. </p><p>The hero lifts off of the other and takes off his shirt, as Wade tugs at his pants. Kissing Wade on his scarred lips passionately. Peter sits back straddling Wade's thighs. Peter leaves a trail of kisses from Wade's mouth, along his jaw, then down to his still hard shaft. </p><p>The smaller man placed his hand at Wade's entrance slowly working into his tight hole, starting with one finger. Rubbing up against his prostate making Wade murmur lewd sounds that just made Peter keep going. Peter added a second finger and then a third. </p><p>The fact he was able to help Wade, a rugged immortal, man of his dreams make such amazing sounds, filled Peter with a sense of power.</p><p>"Peter.... I need you... in me" Wade panted overwhelmed by Peter moving inside of him. </p><p>"Condom?" Peter asked as he slowed down inside of Wade and pulled his three fingers out.</p><p>"Don't need em' my cancer kills the cells too fast and my mutation heals it." Wade said as he shuffled under Peter so he could face the man he loved. </p><p>"Lube?" Peter questioned, "On the left side table" Wade responded as Peter reached over. </p><p>Peter uncapped the blue and white bottle and pour the cool white liquid onto his hands and his own dick. </p><p>"Wade are you ready?" Peter asked for reassurance.</p><p>"Always when it comes to you sweet cheeks, but yes I'm a hundred percent down. Fuck me all the way down-town pleeeeeaaaase!" Wade cooed. </p><p>Peter pressed into Wade, and Wade opened his mouth and didn't shut up. He screamed sweet praise to Peter.</p><p>"Peter harder, now......... Fuck yesssss.... bend me over and rearrange my.... insides. Spider-boooooooy......You're the best thing I've ever seen...... Soooo strong. So nice to mee. I...just.. want to be fucked over and...over. Stretch me for...your'e c-cock. Soooo good so good... filll meeee up."</p><p>Peter moved so he could look down at Wade, this was his epiphany. Nothing could beat this, he leaned forward to kiss Wade. When their lips touched Peter could feel Wade tighten and come, and that was all Peter needed and he came. The orgasm took over and he fell onto Wade and Wade put his hands over Peter in an all encompassing hug. </p><p>They laid together peacefully and just breathed together, skin to skin. Peter rolled off and pulled out of Wade so he could lay his head on Wade's chest. Wade's breathing lulled Peter off to sleep.</p><p>Wade was so thrilled, all his fantasies had come true and he was content. He would've tried to take a mental screenshot if he hadn't also been so worn out. With that last thought he joined Peter and drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>